sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma the American Mink
Sigma the American Mink is a cheery, friendly, 14 year-old yellow American mink who lives in the Tropical Coast Zone of the Lost Hex. As a young girl growing up on a floating continent, she was isolated from much social contact with others. She resorted to tales of well-known heroes and slaying monsters as a way to pass her time and to keep her interested in the outside world. Even so, her parents hoped their daughter would push away her fascination with heroic deeds and renowned fame for a much more practical job in life. When she proved her worth by saving her mother and father from a horde of Zeti, her parents granted their approval of their daughter's lifestyle. Sigma has been around the world, saving others from harm and thwarting villains' plans ever since. Unlike most people who grew up sheltered from society, Sigma gladly embraces every new thing she tries and new person she meets rather than timidly slink away. She is, at times, too trusting of strangers too soon, and this can tend to lead her into trouble. Despite these past experiences, Sigma remains fearless and unafraid of what life throws at her, whether it be good or bad, because she knows in the end that she can only learn from her mistakes. With a strange ability coming from her father's side, Sigma has brute strength despite her small frame and stature. She can lift almost two hundred times her weight and throw whatever object she's carrying at an enemy, or get close and sucker punch her opponent unconscious. She's also pretty good with a sword or knife, but she prefers to stick to her method of fighting with hand-to-hand combat. Sigma the American Mink is the 2015 Reboot of Sigma the Mink, whose page has been deleted. She is a Sonic fan character created by SigmaAlphaThree (or SA3). Concept and Creation In addition to both Theta and Upsilon, Sigma's very first concept was that of being a human in a universe completely separated from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, titled under Hyperion, which was created in January of 2013. The original series was set to have four characters: Upsilon, Omega, Theta, and Sigma. However, the idea was later scrapped to work on Sonic fan characters. The ideas for Hyperion were revisited during Sigma's creation process, thus giving her name. The Sigma from the Hyperion series was far different from the Sigma the Mink today. Not only was there a species difference between human and mink, but the pair's personalities are exact opposites. The human Sigma was a militant and quite serious woman, while Sigma the Mink is cheerful and laid back most of the time. It was Omega's character personality which was taken and used for Sigma the Mink; the only thing taken from the human version of Sigma in Hyperion was the name, to replace Sigma's original name: Genne the Hedgehog. Sigma went through a total of six redesigns, although some redesigns only had slight tweaks and a back-story change. The main two designs before the current one are shown here. The first design (with the red and orange outfit) was created in June of 2013. Version 2 was created in July of 2013, and the current design (only with the straps inverted) was made in late August of 2013. The straps were inverted once again by September. In total, her design process took six months (on and off), although ideas for her character were being thought about in February/March of 2013 prior to actual designing. Her design was pulled from many inspirations: her overalls were inspired by Mario, and her color scheme was inspired by Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Akita Neru from the "Kasane Territory" PV. Her current design was made to look like she would belong in an actual Sonic the Hedgehog game, even though she has no actual relationship with Sonic at all. Sigma's original storyline would've made her the reincarnate of Maria (due to Version 2 looking extremely similar to Maria's design; however, the way in which Maria became reincarnated was never thought out). She was also supposed to be a love interest to Shadow the Hedgehog. It should be noted that at the time, she was a hedgehog, not a mink. This version of Sigma, now specifying her as an American mink, was created towards the end of 2014. Her overall dress was changed to an overall bodysuit to fit the appearance a common female boxer would wear. In addition, her normal gloves were switched to boxing gloves, similar to Knuckles the Echidna's. Gallery (For Her Old Design) Merry xmas.png|First photo of Sigma on the wiki Sigma the Hedgehog.png|Sigma in Sonic Chronicles style Previous Concepts.png|Her initial designs Sigma riders.png|Sigma in a Sonic Riders style Sigma battle.png|Sigma in Sonic Battle style History Bruh. I will work on this later... Personality Again, later... Powers and Abilities Sigma is an exceedingly strong girl, who definitely packs more power in her punches than most girls her age. A skilled, self-trained combatist, she possesses an uncanny amount of upper boddy strength, with a level of force only slightly lower than that of Knuckles the Echidna and E-123 Omega. However, she has extra parts to her abilities besides superior strength. A full list of her skills is below. List of Abilities Power Punch: Your basic punch, except it's probably about five times more powerful than a normal one, due to her increased arm strength and durability of her boxing gloves. Grab Anything: '''If any type of element or other sort of power makes contact with her, she can grab onto it and throw or use it against her opponent. This power comes from her structurally-enhanced gloves. (Example: If Upsilon, a shadow weilder, sent a blast of darkness towards her, Sigma can use her hands to hold onto the shadows and throw it back towards him. This works for all elements that cannot usually be held onto with someones bare hands water, fire, shadows, energy beams, and even air.) The only catch to this ability is that she cannot create said element herself. It must be thrown at Sigma in order for her to use it. '''Punch Gun: If she twists a band on the wrist of her gloves, she can send an orange-colored hologram of a fist towards an opponent, almost like a gun. These artificial punches are not as strong as Sigma's normal ones, however. Climbing: '''With her gloves, she can latch onto any surface (i.e. walls, floors, ceilings, mountain sides, etc.) and crawl or climb with them. This is especially helpful for covert missions, or for finding hiding spots in a small amount of time. '''Earthquakes: '''Just one punch to the floor, and Sigma can send the earth shattering and crumbling underneath an enemy. Of course, this can't be done on surfaces that are anything other than an earthen material. '''Wrist Blades: Two little blades made from a pink energy sword come out of the straps on her gloves at her will. Sigma doesn't use this often, however, as she prefers hand-to-hand combat methods compared to fights with knives and other sharp objects. Lava Mitts: Sigma's gloves are able to remain intact under intense conditions of heat. But, they don't work as well in the cold... Savvy swimmer: Like all minks, Sigma's pretty skilled in swimming, and can go down to pretty low levels under the ocean despite how intense the water pressure is. Vigilance: Sigma's very alert. In the quiet, her large yet sensitive ears can hear from a pretty far distance away, and she has heightened senses to detect threats from behind her. Upper Body Strength: Obviously, because of Sigma's extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, she has a a very strong and sturdy torso and arms. Weaknesses Sigma has some pretty big weaknesses to offset her immense amount of strength. A list of them is below. List of Weaknesses Weak Lower Body Strength: Sigma's pretty weak in her hips, legs, feet, etc. Because of this, she has a lesser amount of strength and agility in that region of her body than her torso. This is why she is not very fast or nimble on her feet. If one of her enemies happened to figure out this was her weak point, it's very likely that she would stay down for a long time. Dependent on Gloves: Sigma's boxing gloves give her a lot of powers that she wouldn't normally have without them. If they happened to be torn, have broken wrist cuffs, burned, or destroyed, she'd be stuck with normal punches and earthquakes in order to fight off an opponent. '''Susceptible to Dark Powers: '''She has a very strong disliking towards powers that are dark in appearance due to her achluophobia. As such, things like black magic, shadow powers, or even dark clouds can send her quickly fleeing from a flight, or just plain weak against them. '''Not the Sharpest: '''Sigma's not dumb… but she's not too smart either. Illusions or other intricate battle plans will easily make her confused and slightly dazed in the middle of a battle. Stats Gallery (For Her New Design) Oouh.png|WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? Hooman sigmastr.jpg|Dumb human version… thing Wtf mom.png|Back when I was changing Sig-derp's design Screams.png|OH GAWD OKAY WAT.png|SMALL CANVAS BIG LOVE INC. YES U KNO HAID.png|BY 111 LOL 5 in da fyoochur.png|5igmaiden in the fyoootuuuuure by Haid-kun HIDE AND SEEK.png|FLOWER CROWNS INC. SIGMA PROM.jpg|Party rock Category:Mink Category:Minks Category:Mink Uprising Category:Yellow Category:Blue eyes Category:Blonde Category:Peach Category:Melee Combatant Category:Pure Good Category:Pure good Category:Good Category:Lawful good Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Armed with a sword Category:Nice Category:Friendly Category:Friends with a robot Category:Super Strength Category:Strength type characters Category:Strength powers Category:Strength Category:Power type characters Category:Powers Category:Strong